In the current cellphone market, more and more functions are introduced into different types of cellphones, such as the personal digital assistant (PDA), the smart phone, the clam shell phone, the bar type phone, the flip type phone and so on. No matter how the form of cellphones varies, the basic amount of input component, i.e. the keys, is always the same. As the functions of the cellphone become more and more complicated, it would be a serious problem if the amount of keys is insufficient to meet these functions. Because the amount of keys is unchangeable, the operation of the keys for different functions would be complex and troublesome.
In addition, the size of cellphones tends to be miniaturized in the future. However, with so many functions in one cellphone, it has become an important issue for cellphone manufacturers to provide the user with a more convenient operation, by means of more convenient hot keys or more keys to meet so many functions. However, it is certain that there will be more and more functions introduced into the cellphone, and it is difficult for the cellphone to be equipped with so many keys thereon due to its limited space.
From the above description, it is known that how to develop an input component with more operational functions has become a major problem waited to be solved. In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, an improved input component is provided. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to be implemented. Thus, the invention has the utility for the industry.